Vermouth
'Vermouth '(ベルモット Berumotto) est un personnage du manga et de l'anime Détective Conan . C'est un membre de l'Organisation des hommes en noir, également connue sous ses alias 'Sharon Vineyard '(シャロン・ヴィンヤード Sharon Binyaado) ou encore 'Chris Vineyard '(クリス・ヴィンヤード Kurisu Binyaado) Histoire L'histoire de Vermouth est très mystérieuse. Elle a longtemps utilisé comme alias celui de Sharon Vineyard, devenue une célèbre actrice. Elle était amie avec Yukiko Kudo . Cependant, elle était également un membre secret de l'Organisation. On ne sait pas depuis quand elle est un membre de l'Organisation, mais, on sait qu'elle a vécu sercètement deux vies, grâce à son art déguisement: celle de Sharon Vineyard et celle de sa supposée fille, Chris Vineyard. Après avoir mis en scène la mort de Sharon, elle vit maintenant en tant que Chris, et continue de servir l'Organisation. A un moment, à peu près 20 ans avant l'intrigue actuelle, elle a tué les parents de Jodie Starling qui devint plus tard agent du FBI, et une de ses ennemies. Sharon entre dans l'intrigue peu après la mystérieuse évasion de Shiho Miyano , qui a fui l'Organisation. Son principal objectif était alors de traquer et d'éliminer la "traîtresse", et pour cela, elle utilisa l'identité du docteur Tomoaki Araide . Bien qu'elle réussît à découvrir la nouvelle identité de Shiho: Ai Haibara , elle ne réussit pas à la tuer, grâce à l'intervention de Conan Edogawa et du FBI. Vermouth porte un grand interêt à Conan , l'appelant "Silver Bullet". Elle connaît sa véritable identité, et donc les effects de rajeunissement de l'APTX 4869 , mais pour des raisons encore inconnues, elle garde cela secret du reste de l'Organisation. Personnalité Vermouth est un personnage très mystérieux: elle sait que Conan est Shinichi mais également que Haibara est Sherry , et pourtant, elle garde cette information secrète du reste de l'Organisation. Il est fréquemment sous entendu que Sharon n'approuve pas toujours les plans de l'Organisation et voudrait partir, mais qu'elle a peur des conséquences si elle part. On la voit souvenir avoir des espoirs en Conan , qui est le "Silver Bullet", et qui pourraît arrêter l'Organisation. Elle a également des sentiments personnels pour des personnes qui ont gagné une place spécial dans son coeur, comme Shinichi /Conan , ou encore Ran (qui lui a sauvé la vie lorsqu'elle était à New York). Par conséquent, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas les blesser, même quand elle en reçoit les ordres. Malgré cela, Vermouth semble être indifférente au fait de tuer, comme on le voit, par exemple, lors de sa confrontation avec Jodie (Episode 345) ou avec sa haine constante d'Haibara , qu'elle veut absolument éliminer. Compétences Déguisement Vermouth est capable d'imiter l'apparence et la voice de n'importe qui grâce à ses compétences de déguisement et d'actrice, même après les avoir observer que pendant une courte période. Vermouth utilise fréquemment des masques en latex. Bien qu'elle ait peut être connu l'art du déguisement avant sa rencontre avec Toichi Kuroba, elle a étudié le déguisement avec lui (et avec Yukiko ). Son art du déguisement est montré pour la première fois lors du Mystérieux passager (Episodes 229-230), où on la voit déguisée en serveur pour tromper Gin et Vodka . Reconnaissance Vermouth est spécialisée en reconnaissance et infiltration, et semble travailler de manière très rapidement, mais toutefois prudente, pour acquérir des informations. Grâce à sa confiance et à ses compétences en déguisement et imitation, elle peut exécuter des plans audacieux qui l'amènent très près de ses cibles, et ainsi avancer doucement sans éveiller de soupçons. Sans l'aide des autres membres de l'Organisation, Vermouth a réussit à s'inflitrer dans le commissariat de la police de Tokyo, et à voler les archives des affaires de Kogoro Mouri . Elle réussit à les retournes plus tard, alors que la surveillance a dû augmenté après le vol. Elle réussit ensuite, seule, à piéger le FBI, en les faisant surveiller Kogoro Mouri, découvrant ainsi combien ils sont, leurs adresses et les moyens de les contacter. Résistance à la douleur Vermouth est plutôt forte et a développer une certaine tolérance à la douleur. Alors qu'elle est déguisée en serial killer à New York, Vermouth réussit à remonter alors qu'elle était suspendu dans le vide, et qu'elle était également blessée suite à un tir. Elle se tire également dans la jambe pour éviter les effets du gaz soporiphique et est capable de boiter jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique avec cette blessure, plus des côtes cassés à cause d'Akai et d'une blessure profondes dans l'épaule droite quand Jodie lui tira dessus. Tir Alors que Vermouth s'éloigne avec la voiture de Jodie , elle arrive à toucher le réservoir d'essence avec sa main gauche, en utilisant le rétroviseur, et cela, tout en conduisant et depuis une disance de 100 yards, faisant exploser la voiture d'Araide . Akai même est impressionné par cela, car elle le réussit tout en étant blessé. Un peu plus tôt, toutefois, elle ne réussit pas à tirer assez rapidement, Akai lui tirant dessus en premier. Non-vieillissement Pour des raisons inconnues, Vermouth ne semble pas vieillir. Son âge apparent n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle a tué les parents de Jodie , 20 ans plus tôt. Shuichi Akai prouve que Vermouth ne port pas un masque quand il lui tire dessus, lui écorchant le visage. Plus précisemment, il n'est pas clair si Vermouth ne vieillit pas ou si elle est devenue plus jeune à un moment donné. Il est aussi important de noter que le talent de Vermouth pour le déguisement rend difficile de savoir si Vermouth ne vieillit pas ou si elle rajeunit. Spéculations Une théorie populaire sur le non-vieillissement de Vermouth, est qu'elle a utilisé l'APTX 4869 pour acquérir la jeunesse, puisque c'est la seule substance connue capable de produire cet effet. Cependant, il y a des choses qui vont en contradiction avec cette théorie. Vermouth auraît été proche de la mort en utilisant l'APTX 4869. Avant que Vermouth ne découvre Haibara et Conan , les membres de l'Organisation connus (en dehors de Sherry ), ne connaissaient que les effets mortels de l'APTX 4869, et était considéré ainsi pour que l'Organisation l'emploie comme un poison mortel intraçable. Cependant, étant donné que Vermouth a dit des choses montrant une certaine dépression au cours de la série, il est possible que Vermouth a pris l'APTX 4869 dans l'espoir de se suicider, mais elle rajeunit à la place, donant une situation similaire à celle d'Haibara . Vermouth aurait pu également faire une sorte de pari, en essayant l'APTX 4869 après avoir reconnu Shiho et Shinichi , et découvert le facteur commun entre les deux, comme étant l'APTX 4869. Cependant, les deux scènarios n'expliquent pas pourquoi l'Organisation ne s'est pas posé des questions sur comment Vermouth est devenue plus jeune. Il est également possible que Atsushi et Elena Miyano ont quelque chose à voir avec le non-vieillissement/le rajeunissement de Vermouth (peut-être en étant leur cobaye). Cela pourraît expliquer l'animosité qu'à Vermouth à l'encontre des Miyano, et pourquoi elle voit l'APTX comme une expérimentation idiote. Sa situation pourraît être également le résultat d'autre chose que l'APTX, qui n'a pas encore été mentionné. L'existence de quelque chose d'autre pourraît expliquer pourquoi aucun des membres de l'Organisation ne pose des questions sur sa jeunesse, tout en ne suspectant pas que l'APTX 4869 peut avoir de tels effets, et aurait donc pu contribué à la fuite de Shiho . Développement Réunion avec l'Organisation (Manga: 238-242; Anime: 176-178) Conan et Haibara se rendent à l'hôtel pour empêcher un assassinat par un certain Pisco. Ils n'arrivent pas à l'empêcher, mais Conan découvre que Pisco est l'un des susepcts avec un mouchoir violet. L'un deux est Chris Vineyard, une actrice américaine de 29 ans. Megure retient tous les partcipants avec un mouchoir violet pour un interrogratoire, incluant Chirs Vineyard. Pour aider Pisco à sortir, Chris lui donne son mouchoir violet. Quand Pisco revient dans où se trouve Haibara , Conan suspects Pisco d'avoir reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre à la soirée, bien qu'il ne sache pas de qui exactement. A la fin de l'affaire, Gin et Vodka vont chercher Chris Vineyard et revèle que son nom de code est Vermouth. Elle est venue des Etats-Unis pour aider Pisco. Plutôt que repartir, Vermouth dit qu'elle veut rester au Japon pour un moment parce qu'elle a quelque chose à faire, probablement parce qu'elle a reconnu Conan et Haibara comme étant Shinichi (qu'elle a déjà vu puisque c'est le fils de son amie, Yukiko ) et Shiho . Période pendant laquelle Vermouth est déguisée en Araide Vermouth prend ensuite la place de Tomoaki Araide , infirmier à l'école élémentaire et au lycée Teitan, se faisant passer pour lui. Peu après, le FBI, qui l'a suivit depuis les Etats-Unis s'infiltre dans le bureau d'Araide et voient des photos de Conan , Ran , et Sherry que Vermouth mis sur un tableau. Le moment exact où Vermouth remplace Araide reste incertain. Ran mentionne le fait que Araide a déjà accepté la position de directeur de la pièce au début du "Retour Dangereux". Il est également possible que Vermouth se soit déguisée en Araide encore avant. Parmi les photos que Jodie a caché derrière son miroir, on en trouve une du Dr.Araide prise au moment de la pièce de théâtre, indiquant qu'une enquête était déjà en cours sur lui. Il y a également des copies des photographies de Vermouth, montrant que le bureau le FBI était déjà rentré dans le bureau du Dr.Araide, et donc que Vermouth était déguisée à ce moment. Au plus tard, Vermouth était déjà déguisée au moment de l'introduction de Jodie car Jodie était déjà entré dans le bureau d'Araide, puisqu'elle appelle Conan "cool guy" lors de sa première apparition (expression utilisée par Vermouth et inscrite sur la photo qu'elle a de Conan). Les Détectives Juniors en danger (Manga: 251; Anime: 188) Il est mentionné par Ran, qu'Araide va jouer le rôle du chevalier noir dans la pièce du lycée de Ran. Le retour dangereux (Manga: 255-257; Anime: 190-191) Conan prend un antidote à effets temporaires, qui lui permet de prendre le rôle du chevalier noir, et de résoudre une affaire de meurtre qui se produit pendant la pièce. Dr.Araide devait jouer le rôle du chevalier, mais laissa sa place à Shinichi qui connaissait déjà le script. Dr. Araide voit donc Shinichi dans sa forme adolescente. Le piège du jeu de combat (Manga: 270-272; Anime: 226-227) Jodie Starling, une agent du FBI qui traque Vermouth, fait sa première apparition durant une affaire de meurtre. A la fin de l'affaire, elle dit à un collègue qu'elle a trouvé "Rotten Apple" (pomme pourrie), un surnom donné par le FBI à Vermouth. Elle appelle également Conan "Cool Guy", surnom que Vermout a écrit sur les photos de Conan , ce qui veut dire que le FBI était déjà entré dans le bureau d'Araide pour les voir. Le mystérieux passager (Manga:287-289; Anime: 230-231) Dans un bar, Gin et Vodka sont approché par Vermouth, déguisée en serveur. Vodka est trompé, mais Gin sait instantanément que c'est elle, et n'est pas amusé. Il lui demande si elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait au Japon, mais Vermouth ne donne pas plus d'informations sur son but, et flirte avec Gin à la place. Conan , Haibara , Dr.Araide (Vermouth), Jodie et Shuichi Akai sont dans un bus qui est pris en otage. Haibara révèle qu'elle a senti Vermouth à lors de la Réunion avec l'Organisation, mais ne donne pas Conan le nom de code de Vermouth. Haibara sent également sa présence dans le bus. Alors qu'un des preneurs d'otage menace de tuer Conan , Dr.Araide se met entre les deux pour le protéger. A la suite du détournement du bus, Vermouth vole les archives des affaires résolues par Kogoro Mouri , du département de police. Le mariage arrangé de Sato (Manga: 328-330; Anime: 253-254) Le Dr. Araide va dans un restaurant japonais, pour une raison inconnue. Akai est là également, enquêtant sur Vermouth. Conan, ne suspectant pas Araide à ce moment, ébouriffe les cheveux d'Araide, enlève ses lunettes, et utilise son modificateur de voix pour que la silhouette d'Araide ressemble à celle de Wataru Takagi . Vermouth réalise le stratagème et coopère. L'oubli du memento du crime (Manga: 336; Anime: 269) Takagi dit à Conan que les archives des affaires de Kogoro Mouri ont été volé au commissariat par quelqu'un après le détournement du bus, puis rendu. Il est plus tard révélé que Vermouth a fait cela, car elle avait besoin d'avoir des informations sur le meurtre du père d'Araide (Manga: 234-237; Anime:170-171), pour qu'elle puisse témoigner sans problème au procès. Elle voulait également leurrer le FBI en les faisant surveiller le bureau de Kogoro Mouri , et ainsi mieux les repérer. Le secret expédié par l'oubli (Manga: 340-; Anime: 272) C'est la première fois où les lecteurs voient le tableau de Vermouth. Elle écrit un e-mail à Gin qu'elle finit par "XXX". Elle a une photo de Shiho , avec un X dessiné dessus, ainsi que de Conan , sur laquelle il écrit "Cool Guy" et de Ran sur laquelle il est écrit "Angel". Un professeur d'anglais contre le détective de l'ouest (Manga: 340-343; Anime: 277-278) Conan dit à Agasa et Heiji que les fichiers volés au commissariat ont été rendu, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. On voit également Jodie qui a des photos des photos de Vermouth, à l'exception de celle de Shiho ; le FBI étant rentré dans le bureau de Araide avant. Jodie a également ajouté une photo d'Araide, de Shinichi dans son costume, du lycée Teitan et de l'Agence du détective Mouri. Flashback: L'affaire à New York (Manga: 350-354; Anime: 286-288) Un an avant l'intrigue actuelle, Shinichi , Ran et Yukiko ont visité New York pour voir une pièce de théâtre sur Broadway: "Golden Apple" grâce à des tickets obtenus par Sharon Vineyard, l'identité de Vermouth à ce moment. Arrivée au théâtre, Sharon salue Yukiko, déguisée en Radish Redwood, un inspecteur de police, dans le but d'éviter à Yukiko de se prendre une contravention. Sharon parle avec Yukiko de son passé troulé, des morts survenues dans sa famille, de sa fille Chris Vineyard et de son apprentissage de l'art du déguisement avec Toichi Kuroba. Sharon, Yukiko, Shinichi et Ran vont dans les coulisses pour rencontrer les actrices. Sharon donne à Ran un mouchoir après qu'elle s'est égratiné le bras en sauvant la vie d'une des actrice, qui allait se faire écraser par une armure tombant du plafond. Sharon part après avoir dit qu'elle doit s'occuper de quelque chose et qu'elle a un mauvais pressentiment pour la nuit. Après avoir quitté Yukiko, Shinichi, et Ran au théâtre, Sharon Vineyard, déguisé en un serial killer recherché, aux cheveux argentés, chercher à piéger Shuichi Akai et à le tuer. Vermouth sous estime Akai qui lui tire dessus. Vermouth réussit à s'échapper, mais Akai continue de la rechercher. Vermouth se cache alors dans un immeuble vide; cependant, elle est découverte par Shinichi qui est allé chercher le mouchoir que Sharon a donné à Ran et qui s'était envolé. Ran part rechercher Shinichi après que Akai lui a dit de partir. Elle prend l'escalier de secours à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et après plusieurs étages, elle fait face à Vermouth, déguisé en serial killer, que Shinichi poursuit. Vermouth se prépare à tuer Ran avec un silencieux, mais la barrière sur laquelle elle s'appuit se basse. Ran attrape instinctivement le bras de Vermouth, l'empêchant de tomber, et avec l'aide de Shinichi, Vermouth se remt sur ses pieds. Elle demande pourquoi ils l'ont sauvé, et Shinichi réponde: "Une raison est-elle nécessaire ? Je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à tuer. Mais quand il s'agit de sauver quelqu'un... il n'y a pas besoin de logique, si ?". Ran s'avanouit et Vermouth commence à préparer son arme, mais Shinichi la met en garde que si elle tire sans silencieux, elle se fera attraper. Shinichi part en portant Ran , laissant Vermouth seule. Vermouth nettoya toutes les traces de sang et les empreintes, et plus tard, le corps du réel serial killer fut découvert par la police. La mort fut classé comme un suicide, mais plus tard Shinichi explique qu'il pense que Vermouth a tué l'homme pour couvrir ses traces. Le lendemain, Sharon et Yukiko discutent par téléphone. On voit Sharon se tenant le côté précis où le serial killer a été touché. Elle demande à Yukiko de dire à Ran qu'elle avait raison, et qu'un ange veille sur elle. Depuis ces évènements, Vermouth appelle Ran "Angel", et Shinichi /Conan "Cool Guy". Le mystère de la maison hantée (Manga: 355; Anime: 274) Ran parle à Shinichi au téléphone de l'affaire de New York, du mouchoir de Sharon et du mystérieux tueur en série. Shinichi révèle qu'il a fait des recherche, et découvert que le sang et les empreintes du serial killer ont toutes été effacées avant l'arrivée de la police, ce qui n'est pas logique s'il s'est suicidé. Il a demandé à la police locale de chercher un peu, mais rien n'en est ressorti. Ran est traité par le Dr. Araide dans sa clinique après s'êtré évanouit. Vermouth a quelques difficultés à jouer son personnage, un de ses patients dit d'ailleurs qu'il agissait bizarrement récemment. De plus, Araide prétend avoir déjà envoyé sa grand-mère et sa domestique Hikaru à Aomori, ce qui est bizarre, puisque dans les épisodes 235-235, Araide explique qu'il ne leur fait pas confiance pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Contact avec l'Organisation (Manga: 380; Anime: 309) Le journal d'Itakura révèle qu'il a été en correspondance avec Vermouth un an plus tôt. La jeune femme lui demandait de completer le programme qu'il avait arrêté de développer. Itakura lui demande pour qui elle se prend, ce à quoi elle répond en anglais: "We can be both God and Devil since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time" (Nous pouvons être à la fois Dieu et le démon puisque nous essayons de ressuciter les morts contre la force du temps". Un peu plus tard, dans le Mystery Train, il est confirmé que Vermouth était cette femme de l'autre côté de la ligne. Itakura était très connu pour faire des effets spéciaux pour les films et avait rencontré Sharon Vineyard sur un tournage. Elle déguisa sa voix, et lui ordonna de faire un programme. Pour des raisons incertaines, lui et Sharon ont eu plus tard une grosse dispute sur un tournage, et après cela, se disputaient fréquemment. Les quatres Porsches (Manga: 420-422; Anime: 338-339) Haibara est malade. Conan ment à Agasa en lui disant avoir appeler Araide qui lui a dit être très occupé par le procès. Plus tard, un meurtre se produit, quand Agasa et Conan emmène Haibara voir un médecin. Haibara est de plus en plus mal et Agasa appelle Araide. Celui-ci est surpris quand Agasa mentionne le supposé appel de Conan, disant qu'il était au bureau toute la journée, tout en disant que quelqu'un a appelé pendant qu'il était aux toilettes. Conan a mentit car il ne veut pas qu'Araide soit près d'Haibara . Agasa demande à Araide de venir chercher Haibara parce qu'il est coincé dans une affaire. Pendant ce temps, Akai , qui a mis des micros dans le bureau d'Araide, contacte Jodie pour empêcher Vermouth d'être seule avec Haibara. Araide , Agasa et Jodie vont à la maison d'Agasa. Araide s'occuper d'Haibara pendant que Jodie l'aide. Alors qu'ils sont là, Vermouth met sur écoute la maison d'Agasa. A la fin de l'affaire, Vermouth est vu dans son bureau, avec le tableau noir. Elle annonce qu'elle a trouvé Sherry et qu'elle va bientôt s'occuper d'elle. Elle prend alors la photo de Sherry et la brûle. Le secret caché dans les toilettes (Manga: 423-425; Anime: 340-341) Grâce aux micros installés dans la maison d'Agasa , Vermouth entend la conversation de Conan et Agasa, discutant d'un ami architecte du professeur Miyano. Conan s'est qu'ils sont écoutés, mais ne les enlève pas parce qu'il ne sait pas quels seraient les conséquences. Plus tard, Vermouth contacte Calvados et lui dire d'en finir avec quelqu'un. Face à face avec l'Organisation (Manga: 429-434; Anime: 345) La nuit de pleine lune, et le banquet noir piégé (429) Vermouth envoit une invitation à une fête d'Halloween à Kogoro Mouri et à Conan (adressée àShinichi Kudo) les défiant de résoudre un meurtre sur un bâteau. Conan apprend par la réaction d'Haibara en entendant le nom de Vermouth que c'est le nom de code de l'un des membres de l'Organisation. La maison d'Agasa est toujours sous écoute, et Conan en profite pour manipuler Vermouth en lui faisant croire qu'il va aller à cette fête. Conan sait à ce moment que Vermouth veut éviter qu'il soit présent dans son plan pour capturer Sherry , à cause des évènements de New York. Gin a été ordonné par le boss de surveiller les mouvements de Vermouth, et dit à Vodka d'embarquer sur le bâteau et d'enquêter. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que Vermouth est en train de préparer, mais il dit à Vodka de la tuer si elle fait quelque chose de bizarre, même si c'est la favorite du boss Le bâteau hanté, teinté de sang (430) Heiji Hattori déguisé en Shinichi Kudo sous des bandages, embarque sur le bâteau fantôme. Vodka, en costume embarque également. Comme Vermouth l'avait prévu, un meurtre se produit. A la maison d'Agasa , Conan , déguisé en Haibara grâce à l'aide de Yukiko Kudo , a enfermé la réelle Haibara dans la cave, pour la protéger. Dr. Araide appelle Agasa pour commencer son plan, car Haibara devrait être seule, et Conan déguisé répond. Dr. Araide dit qu'il arrive pour venir chercher Haibara car son rhume ne semble pas aller mieux. Conan accepte. L'apparition de l'homme invisible (431) Jodie , essayant de protéger Haibara après avoir entendu la conversation, grâce aux micros placés chez Agasa, va chercher Conan déguisé en Haibara avant que Dr.Araide ne le fasse. Dr. Araide voit Jodie partir et la suit. Conan remarque que Dr. Araide suit. Alors que personne ne le sait, Ran se cache dans le coffre de Jodie. Shinichi Kudo à la rescousse (432) Pendant le trajet en voiture, Conan dit à Jodie qu'il lui fera confiance si elle force Araide à révéler qu'il est en réalité Vermouth. Jodie est d'accord. Araide et Jodie arrive sur un quai, et s'arrêtent. Vermouth reste dans son personnage d'Araide, et Jodie lui tend un piège utilisant l'histoire du meurtre du père d'Araide . Vermouth ne sais pas que la police et le meurtrier ensemble, ont falsifié l'enquête pour protéger la domestiques Hikaru, qui a été celle qui a remis le courant, causant l'électrocution. Vermouth tombe dans le piège. Jodie raconte alors la vérite et Vermouth enlève son masque d'Araide. La vérité derrière le masque (433) Le chapitre s'ouvre avec un flashback datant de 20 ans, quand Vermouth tua le pière de Jodie qui enquêtait sur elle pour le FBI. Après l'avoir tué, elle pris par inadvertance les lunettes du père de Jodie, qui étaient tombés, à main nue, laissant ses empreintes dessus. De façon inattendue, la jeune Jodie arriva et vit Vermouth tenant les lunettes. Quand Vermouth partit après avoir mis la maison en feu, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Jodie était sorti pour aller acheter du jus, emportant les lunettes de son père, et préservant ainsi ses empreintes. Après qu'elle découvrit que le corps de Jodie n'était pas dans la maison, Vermouth rechercha la petite fille pour corriger son erreur, mais entre temps, Jodie était entrée dans le Programme de Protection des Témoins. Le meurtre sur le bâteau fantôme est élucidé par Heiji et le meurtrier révèle que quelqu'un nommé Vermouth l'a forcé à commettre ce crime. L'homme qui était en colère contre la victime, posta sur un forum qu'il voudrait le tué. Quelqu'un surnommé Vermouth lui répondit en lui demandant si il le tuerait si elle lui donnait la technique et les outils pour le faire. Le meurtrier refusa, mais ensuite Vemouth lui envoya des photos de lui et de sa famille, ainsi que des cassettes contenant les enregistrements de ses coups de téléphones, et les notes détaillés des mouvements de sa famille. La paquet arriva avec une menace comme quoi, si il ne tuait pas l'homme ou s'il dénonçait Vermouth à la police, lui et sa famille mourrait. Vodka entend l'explication et l'a sûrement transmis à Gin qui lui-même a informer le boss . Il est également que Vermouth est allé à la clinique d'Araide avec un rhume et voulait ensuite le tuer puis prendre son identité. Le FBI a mis en scène la mort d'Araide et de sa famille dans un accident de voiture, devant Vermouth. Vermouth a profiter de cette accident pour remplacer Araide. Jodie commence alors à poser certaines questions auxquelles Vermouth ne répond pas. Jodie demande si Haibara et la femme qui se trouve sur la photo sont les mêmes. Elle pose également des questions sur les photos de Ran et Conan . Jodie lui demande également pourquoi elle a protégé Conan pendant le détournement du bus. Elle révèle également que Sharon et Chris Vineyard sont la même personne, et demande à Vermouth pourquoi elle ne semble pas vieillir. Jodie appelle alors ses collègues agents du FBI pour arrêter Vermouth, mais cette dernière lui explique qu'elle est venue un peu plus tôt, déguisée en Jodie, et qu'elle a renvoyé tous les agents du FBI chez eux. A la place, Calvados, un sniper entiché de Vermouth est là, et tire alors sur Jodie. Vermouth est prête à tuer Jodie quand Conan fait tomber son arme avec une ballon, et enlève alors son déguisement d'Haibara . Il lui demande de ne pas bouger, sortant sa montre à aiguilles tranquilisantes. En même temps, la réelle Haibara arrive en taxi après avoir traquer Conan avec ses lunettes. La pomme pourrie (434) Vermouth profite que Conan soit distrait par l'arrivée d'Haibara pour l'endormir avec ses propres aiguilles tranquilisantes. Vermouth s'apprête à tuer Haibara, lui disant "Blame tes parents qui ont repris ces recherches idotes". A ce moment, Ran sort du coffre de Jodie et plaque Haibara pour la protéger des balles. Vermouth ordonne Calvados d'arrêter de tirer sur Ran , et crie à "Angel" de bouger, mais ne veut pas tuer Ran car elle lui a sauver la vie pendant l'affaire à New York. Shuichi Akai se faufile vers Calvados et le met K.O. Jodie se déplace pour ne plus être dans la ligne de mire du sniper et tire sur Vermouth dans l'épaule. Akai apparaît et surprend Vermouth. Il commence à l'insulter, l'appellant "Rotten Apple" (pomme pourrie). Vermouth veut lui tirer dessus, mais Akai tire en premier blessant Vermouth sévèrement. Akai montre à Jodie que le visage de Vermouth est écorché, révélant que ce n'est pas un masque qui cache son âge. Pour s'échapper, Vermouth kidnappe Conan encore inconscient et alors qu'elle s'échappe avec la voiture de Jodie, elle tire sur le réservoir d'essence de la voiture d'Araide pour éviter d'être suivi. Elle reçoit un message d'Anokata lui disant "Il semblerait que je t'ai donné trop de liberté cette fois. Reviens ici, Vermouth.". Elle répond au message du boss et Conan enregistre le son que font les touches. Conan, qui s'est réveillé un peu avant, dit à Vermouth de l'emmener voir le boss ou il transmet le numéro du boss à son complice. Vermouth remplit la voiture de gaz soporiphique et pour s'empêcher de dormir, se tire dans la jambe, tandis que Conan s'assoupit. Elle détruit l'enregistreur que Conan avait avec lui, mais il se souvient de toute façon du son du numéro. Elle laisse son manteau sur Conan pour l'empêcher de prendre froid. Elle appelle GIn depuis une cabine téléphonique et lui demande de venir la chercher, disant qu'elle a été blessée par Shuichi Akai . Gin lui demande si elle connaît quelqu'un qui s'appelle Shinichi Kudo . Elle ment en disant qu'elle ne le connaît pas. Elle pense toutefois que, puisque Shinichi Kudo a réussi à toucher son coeur, il pourraît être le "Silver Bullet" qui détruira l'Organisation. . Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Detective Conan